custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fall Festival (SuperMalechi's version)
The Fall Festival is a custom Disney/Nickelodeon film and is a custom Barney and Wonder Pets crossover movie released in theatres on May 6, 2015. This film was released by Walt Disney Pictures. Plot When Roary, Mean Girl, Rude Guy, and the Wonder Pets' rivals plan to destroy the fall festival, Barney and his team must stop the three villians, with the help of the Mario characters and Sonic characters. Movie Plot The movie begins with Barney decorating the school playground. Bill Nye is helping him decorating the playground. Then at the treehouse, BJ is playing on his laptop watching a Go!Animate video named Eric Misbehaves at a Store (Censored). BJ likes how Kimberly tells Eric "No!" when he asks her will he still have his Xbox on his on his birthday. While BJ's watching it, Tina Carlyle taps on his shoudler and tells him to put his laptop away because the fall festival is starting. BJ gets excited and puts his laptop away. He goes to Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Roary (Ross Hull) *Mean Girl (Julie Kavern) *Rude Guy (Zack Ward) *Rob Toliver (Himself) *Jock (Sidney Brosnan) *Bertie (Mikey Swampson) *Malechi Perez (Himself) *Linny (Sofie Zamchick) *Tuck (Teala Dunn) *Ming Ming (Dancia Lee) *Winny (Julie Kavern) *Ruck (Trey Parker) *Wing Wing (Kate Souice) *Bill Nye the Science Guy *The Mask (Jim Carrey) *Tina Carlyle (Cameron Diaz) *Alvin Seville (Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.) *Simon Seville (Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.) *Theodore Seville (Janice Karman) *Brittany Miller (Janice Karman) *Jeanette Miller (Janice Karman) *Eleanor Miller (Janice Karman) * * Songs # # # # Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 2009-present costume *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 2009-present costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 2008-present costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney's Big Adventure". *The Barney voice used in this movie was also heard in "Are We There Yet?". *The Baby Bop costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney's Big Adventure". *The Baby Bop voice used in this movie was also heard in "Classical Cleanup". *The BJ costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney's Big Adventure *The BJ voice used in this movie was also heard in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *The Barney & Friends musical arrangements from all Season 7-13 episodes are used. *The Wonder Pets musical arrangements from all episodes are used. *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *This was one of the preschool Disney films. *This film was rated G. Quotes Quote 1: *(Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends are at the treehouse talking about fall with Bill Nye and Tina Carlyle) *Bill: So Tina and I want you to know about the things that are in fall. What kinds of things that have in fall? *Barney: See what he's talking about? He's talking about things in fall. *Linny: In the fall, they have colorful leaves. Red, orange, yellow, and brown. Red is my favorite color. *Tuck: I like red. *Wyman: I like red, too, because it's my favorite color. *Tina: See my dress? It's red. * * Quote 2: * Category:Wonder Pets Episodes